Fourteen Days
by SphericalRainbow
Summary: Depression is a long struggle, Lia "IA" knows that firsthand. After an emergency therapy session, she's assigned a journal where she must write down her feelings and the events of the day, doing as such as she takes her medication. However, so much can happen in just two weeks... Vent fanfiction, very strong mention of depression and mention of suicide. One-shot and probably bad.


_**In case you bimbos didn't read the desc, graphic suicide and depression mentions.**_

* * *

**Day One**

Do I have to introduce myself if it's my diary? Maybe for property regards. I'm Lia, I'm 19 years old. Today's date is January 21. I was asked by my therapist to write in a journal everyday for about 10 minutes so she can watch my progress. No progress today, obviously, as the appointment was today. My antidepressants come in tonight, so that's a plus, I guess.

* * *

**Day Two**

The pills make me sleepy. I think I've slept all day. Nothing's really gotten done this afternoon, so I'm about to make some dinner for me and my dorm-mate. The other girl that usually stays with us is at another party, I think. She goes to them all the time, and comes back really late, usually wasted off her ass.

* * *

**Day Three**

Today, my best friend Yukari texted me. She said she wants to hang out tomorrow because she's gonna be busy on my birthday. I don't know if I have the energy to go. Maybe I'll cancel…

* * *

**Day Four**

I went out with Yukari today. She's such a silly girl. She took me out to see the fountains and watch the people passing by town square. She talked on and on about some new guy she's seeing. He sounds nice, and he's very lucky to have her. She's all smiles, and she makes me feel that much better about myself. Third roomie was missing again tonight.

* * *

**Day Five**

Sure enough, she came in and woke me up early this morning, and I've been too busy to sleep some more. I'm terribly exhausted. Nothing exciting today except getting an A on the exam I was so worried about in Algebra.

* * *

**Day Six**

Another text from Yukari. She asked me for my dorm number. She said she had a birthday gift for me, and she's coming tonight to sleep in my room. Surely, the other girls won't mind, but I'm writing this before she gets here. I know she'll tease me about it. Besides that, I've been feeling a bit more energized. I was able to shower today, and feeling the water roll off my back was pretty nice. I feel cleaner too.

* * *

**Day Seven**

Happy birthday to me! I had my follow up appointment today with my therapist about my journal. She said she's glad it's working so well, and I think being able to write my accomplishments is helping some too. The gift Yukari brought me was some stuffed rabbit. She tried to play it off as new, but I'm not so sure. It smells like her, though.

* * *

**Day Eight**

Today is a disappointment compared to the other days. I don't even want to start, but doctor's orders. I feel pretty worthless, I'm not sure why. My grades are starting to fall again, and I can't even stay awake in class. Music isn't motivating me. What can I do…?

* * *

**Day Nine**

I feel worse today. I may have to call my doctor, but I don't want to be a bother to her. Besides, I'm too busy for them to take me somewhere. That's all I have the energy for tonight…

* * *

**Day Ten**

Roomie #3 asked I play some video games with her. We played some fighting game for about three hours today, but I just couldn't find the will to continue, so I went back to sleep. Yukari texted again. She said she loved me and asked me how my birthday went. She honestly brightens my day.

* * *

**Day Eleven**

Starting to feel better today. I think the medicine is finally kicking in. A bit more energy, took Yukari out to see some friends from grade school. It was pretty fun reconnecting with them.

* * *

**Day Twelve**

Today is an improvement. I went home after classes today to see my parents and sister, and we went out to dinner. I really did miss them. Yukari was blowing up my phone today, saying she won something in her game. I love that crazy girl.

* * *

**Day Thirteen**

No message from Yukari today. And I'm feeling the best I have in a while. That small pit earlier can't stop me! I'm going to text her first today, ask her if she'd like to go do something. I'd love to see her goofy smile.

* * *

**Day Fourteen**

I couldn't believe it. I can't believe it. She was on the news today. I know I should have followed my gut feeling. She didn't answer me last night.

_Why didn't I go see her?_

She was found dead in her dorm today. She committed suicide last night. I would have never known. Why didn't she reach out to me?! I could have helped her! She was so happy, and silly, and funny, and she had the most precious smile. I can't go on without her…

Why her…?

* * *

**Day Fifteen**

I can't find the will to move today. I'm still in utter shock. Why was it her…?

* * *

**Day Seventeen**

My therapist keeps calling. I'm a few days late to my appointment. I almost can't bring myself to see Yukari today.

Why wasn't it me…?

* * *

_**AN: Whew, haven't written good ol' angst in a while boys. This is a vent fanfiction. I wanted to write something with a powerful meaning, but get my thoughts out in IA's eyes. Writing has always been my getaway from my feelings, and it's where I write my problems and insecurities. The meaning of this story-albeit a bit cliche, I guess-is depression has many, many forms. It can be the lack of will to get up in the morning and take a shower and go to school, but can also be happy smiles and fun dates as a way to conceal the pain. Always watch for the signs, and ask your happiest friends what you can do for them today.**_


End file.
